The focus of our research is on the regulation and function of ratlipopolysaccharide binding protein (LBP). LBP is a serum protein produced by the liver which forms a high affinity bond to bacterial lipopolysaccharides (LPS) and together this complex significantly upregulates the production of cytokines such as TNF by macrophages. LBP is felt to play significant role in the pathogenesis of septic shock. Our lab has recently cloned and sequenced a full length cDNA for rat LBP. We plan to proceed further and clone the rat promoter for LBP.